Satetsu No Gaara
by DaProphet0fPein
Summary: Gaara knows only one thing in life and that is blood. During his battle with Naruto Uzumaki he is sent whirling into another realm from the clash of their two chakras now a bishop in Gremory Peerage will the Shinobi truly understand what family means or will his path of blood and insanity overwhelm him in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Satetsu No Gaara**

 **I do not own either series in this story.**

" _I live only to Kill."_

" _Come…Make me feel alive!" A maniacal laugh erupted from his throat. Naruto dash forward reeling his hand back and setting loose a Kunai that slice through the air. The sand shinobi raised a wall of sand blocking the projectile with ease. The sand form into a clone of its wielder, as his stomach erupted in a large tendril of sand that shot forth at Naruto who narrowly dodge it._

" _Why are you running away Uzumaki?" Gaara grin grew more sadistic "Don't you want to save your friend?" The sand around Sakura tighten making the young girl moan in pain in her unconsciousness._

" _I could crush her you know… Now come let me prove my existence by eliminating yours!" The sand in the area exploded as his eyes took on a golden hue with 4 dots around the pupil. His sanity slowly slipping with each passing second as he channel more of the Tanuki Chakra._

 _Gaara held out his hand and thin rope of sand wrapped around the Uzumaki "I HAVE YOU NOW UZUMAKI! He roar as the sand slowly envelope Naruto._

" _Desert Coffin!" The sound heed his orders and attempted to crush him only for it to explode outwards as a red aura covered Naruto. His pupil form a slit and he dash vanishing from Gaara sight. As a fist connected sending the boy slamming through several branches like a ragdoll._

 _Gaara stood up his cheek bruise from the impact "…Yes that's it…I want more!" The sand around him harden. The Golden aura of the Tanuki expel from him as Naruto shot forth his Crimson cloak clashing with the gold. A blinding light covered Gaara "What's Happening?!"_

* * *

 _The rain patter against the black umbrella of the Gremory heir. A figure stumble into the alleyway. She follow the movement with her eyes before deciding to follow it. She step between the two buildings. There sat slump against the wall were a red head teen who chest heaved up and down "Stay…away." Rias eyes look at the wounded boy before walking closer._

 _The boy raised his hand and large tendrils of soaked sand whipped about, encircling the girl. She merely kneel in front of his slump form "I won't hurt you." She stare into his eyes, examine the insanity laying within._

 _She reach out softly placing her palm on his cheek "Shhh." The boy eyes drifted close and for the first time in years Tanuki didn't disturb his slumber._

* * *

Rias Gremory walked beside her best friend and Queen Akeno Himejima the two woman idly chat between each other as the rest of the school populace split letting the girl walk in between. A short shaggy red head boy with dark rings around his eyes symbolizing the insomnia that plague him since birth. He trailed behind them with cross arms and a blank look as he merely stare ahead into space.

"Gaara…" The woman look back at him with a graceful smile meeting his blank gaze "Go to the club room." The boy nodded veering off in a right angle.

-A few hours later-

"I am bored." The red head state simply once Rias Step foot into the clubroom. His eyes gaze out of the window at the many ants that scurried about. Gaara eyes landed on a brown hair teen that was being beaten to a pulp by a gaggle of females as his eyes stares upon the scene. After a minute the females disperse and the teen sat right up with, the air in the room thicken with killing intent as he stare upon the boy.

Gaara felt two slender arms wrap around his shoulders as two massive globes press into his back as a hand caress his cheek "What are you looking at?" Rias ask teasingly as she followed his sight "Issei Hyoudo, He's joining our peerage soon. I need him my dear Bishop."

The killing intent increased even higher and Issei shivered looking around before meeting Gaara eyes in the window "Why Rias?" Gaara ask plainly.

The woman hummed in delight "He have a sacred gear inside of him." She stood up before moving towards the shower.

Gaara look at the ant for a second longer before moving away from the window.

"Gaara…" A soft equally as quiet voice greet him. His eyes move towards the sound and a Short girl with a silver hair that's design in a bob cut stare back at him. The two simply stare at each other neither one moving.

After a second Gaara nodded at the girl "Koneko." She further step into the room before taking a seat across from him. She reach out picking up a cube of chocolate and began nibbling on it "I can sense your intent." He met her eyes and she did not once waiver at the insanity that began to swirl within their depths "Calm." The one word made the killing intent vanish completely.

"That's my Neko." Akeno smile as she enter with Kiba Yuuto not trailing far from behind her. The girl messed Koneko hair with a seductive smile on her face as she look Gaara "Hello little Tanuki." She stated while sitting beside him.

Kiba wave at everyone with a gentle smile before leaning against the wall behind Koneko chair.

Rias emerge from the back room, her crimson hair dripped as a towel barely kept her large bust in place.

"My sweet servants tonight we will be welcoming another into our fold. Please welcome him." Gaara stood and left the room ignoring the several pairs of eyes that were on him.

X Few Days Later X

Gaara walk the streets of the town alone as he contemplated the new addition to Rias peerage. He didn't like the boy one bit to be honest. He kept a distance from the club and it members as he stealthily observe the pervert and he found several traits that he didn't like already. The boy was stupid, Headstrong and determined all traits that his last two enemies had in folds. He simply remind him way to much of Naruto Uzumaki and that buffoon Rock lee.

He continue on his path before stopping mid step. The boy that was currently occupying his thoughts was crawling towards with a bright yellow spear sticking out of his back.

A middle age man in a trench coat and Fedora were walking towards him. The boy Issei stop right in front of him "Gaara-Senpai you have to run this man isn't human." The boy reach out grabbing his shoe. He fought to feet and stood facing the unknown man "Run I'll make sure…he can't get past me." Gaara raise a brow before stepping around Issei. His arms cross the signs of madness resting beneath his cool gaze.

"So tell me ant…Who are you?" Gaara ask in annoyance.

"Says the ant to the wasp." The man tilted his Fedora forward "I am Dohnaseek. I can sense you're a Devil…common trash like the boy before you."

Gaara blank visage and lips slowly change to a grin "Well Mr. Wasp how bout you try to sting me?"

Dohnaseek extended his hand an orb of yellow light form before extending outwards into a long spear "I'm sure you know, a fallen angel magic is poisonous to devils."

Gaara continue to stare as sand fell from his sleeves and the bottom of his pants legs. The sand continue to fall until it pull around his form making a complete circle.

"Come ant…Make me feel alive." The Fallen angel sail through the air, he turn skidding on his feet while bring his spear around horizontally only for it to connect with a wall of "Sand?" Dohnaseek question. The sand whip out in a crackle crashing into Dohnaseek sending the man back skidding on the floor. A large bruise forming on his cheek from the impact "How?" Dohnaseek question "No Matter!" He through the spear with all his might and it cut through the air going straight through the sand until it impacted against a long rectangular metal sheet "What?" Dohnaseek question yet again.

"Well…is that all you've got? I hope not because you haven't finish entertaining me yet." The Shinobi continue to stand still as the sand whipped out in a flurry. Dohnaseek narrowly dodge the incoming tendrils of sand that impacted against the street smashing holes into the cement with each strike.

Dohnaseek flipped backwards over the sand "Whew" He sigh in relief as the onslaught of attacks cease for the moment "What is he?" Gaara smirk before letting his onslaught continue on wearing down the fallen angel, Dohnaseek barely had time to block an arm made of sand that connected with Dohnaseek stomach sending him back even further. Dohnaseek frowns before opening his wings attempting to take flight only for a burst of pain to explode on his back. He glance at his dark wings to see particle of sands within them.

"You can't run… from me!" Gaara eyes glaze over in madness.

Issei stare at the sight in surprise at how his senpai was battering around the fallen angel like he was a child "Issei!" His eyes turn to Rias who step away from a crimson glyph "You're okay." The crimson hair king sigh in relief as she examine him "Gaara." She focus on the boy that was standing in front of him.

Akeno walk beside Koneko and Kiba who stood in their battle stances "Stand down you two, let Gaara have his fun Ara Ara." She look at the battle dreamily.

"Boy I'll kill you!" The rage coming from the fallen angel sent pure bliss down Gaara spine as he race forward utilizing every ounce of speed that he could a spear of light wielded in both his hands as he swung both, like before a sheet of Iron sand block each attack easily. The man continue to attack aggressively hoping at least one of his attacks will get through

Gaara chuckle maniacally as each one continue to reflect only for a wall of sand to shoot up knocking the hopeless angel away from him. Dohnaseek breathe raggedly the hopeless of the situation starting to sink in further after each second.

"Gaara…"The shinobi continue to laugh "Finish him." Rias order the kill. Gaara grin widely before letting his sand shoot forward. Dohnaseek barely blink before dropping to his knees. The sand return holding a beating heart in it clutches, last thing Dohnaseek lay eyes upon before he fell forward was his own heart covering in sand.

The shinobi place his hand palm while his other hand held the tiger seal "Desert Coffin." He said the bloodlust fully visible in his widen eyes as the sand slowly shifted around the organ and the remains of the fallen angel until it completely covered his body. Gaara turn his head towards the pervert showing Issei the bloodlust that dance in his eyes as his sanity slowly slipped even more into the oblivion "Desert Funeral." He sharply close his outstretch hand into a fist and watch as the Sand imploded around the heart and remains. The sand slowly crawled back towards him as if it held a will of its own.

Issei widen eyes look at the sight only to see the remains of the fallen angel gone not even a single drop of blood was left.

Gaara finger twitch as he hunched forward breathing deeply as he gripped his head in pain "More blood…" He growl insanity "…I need more." A hand grasp his shoulder as a figure move in front of him.

His teal eyes met azure orbs as Rias stood in place "Gaara…" The Shinobi continue "Calm." The woman voice soothed him. The voice clash with his mother who was commanding him to kill them all "Calm." She stated again and the red head lower his hand from his head and stood up straight. His sanity returning once again.

Rias smile before stepping away and turning her attention on her pawn "Now Issei time to heal you."

Gaara turn and follow the woman following her, the sand follow him and crawled up his pant legs covering his body once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm surprised at how well people are taking to this story. This truly was a spur of the moment thing and since people actually like the idea I'll continue it xD I do check reviews and speaking of which one reader did point out a problem that I was and currently am having the present and past tense. I tried working on it and I did indeed read it out loud, so let me know if I did well.**

 **Satetsu NO Gaara**

Gaara sat in the darkness of the room staring off into the abyss. He turns his head upon a woman standing beside him with yellow eyes. She wore a pair of tan slacks and a Jounin flak vest, the woman smooth out her blonde short hair with her hands before smiling at him with a sadistic grin "Why didn't you listen?" She questioned as she took a seat beside him.

"Mother they're not the enemy…" He spoke while standing up on his feet "Rias won't hurt me."

The woman face kept it peaceful visage as she stood cupping his cheeks in her palms "You have to believe me, you can't trust those fiends. That bitch will leave you now that she got her precious sacred gear." The Shinobi shook his head and remove her hands.

"Rias…wouldn't do that" His eyes widen "Would she?" He question it himself before turning away "No she wouldn't!"

The woman beautiful visage turns ugly as she stood up and charge him. They both rolled onto the floor and the woman wrapped her dainty fingers around his neck and began squeezing as hard as she could "Stupid Boy don't you see I'm trying to protect you!" He struggle to breathe "Well since you won't listen I'll devour YOU!" She roar in rage.

Gaara shot up from his bed, sand were splatter all across the room. The dresser were nothing but splinters and clothes were thrown in mounds of sand, craters were in the walls. The sand shinobi glance at the door way still trying to steady his hammering heart only to see Koneko standing there in the door way "Gaara." She kept her face passive as usual but an underlining lace of fear could be seen in her eyes.

Gaara stands and walk into the bathroom closing the door.

-Hr Later-

The Sand shinobi stood beside Rias as she scold the pervert over some girl that were involve with the church. Rias hand cut through the air and connected with the pervert face shocking him. Issei look down at the ground before hastily fleeing the room.

Rias stare at the ground in disappointment at her pawn and herself for reacting the way she did.

"I'm going to make sure, he doesn't get himself killed." Kiba walked out following after Issei and Koneko followed after Kiba making sure he doesn't get himself hurt.

The heiress turned to the shinobi "What about you?" Gaara just stare impassively showing how much he didn't care at what she done. A small smile show itself on her lips "Right…I can always count you."

Said shinobi stood up straight "I'm bored."

Rias nodded "Come Gaara." A crimson glyph glowed under their feet while Akeno lean into Gaara. She whispered into his ear "Are you going to put on another fascinating show for me." The Shinobi barely twitch not breaking his composure in the slightest "…it's not for your entertainment." She pouted childishly.

"But Gaara" She pressed herself into him even further "I love it when-"

"Akeno leave Gaara be." Rias order as they arrive in the darken forest.

Akeno grin "Ara Bucho are you Jealous?" She ask teasingly "She wants to be close to you as well Gaara." The Shinobi glance at Rias who were looking ahead at two fallen angels.

"More ants." Gaara frowns "They need to be exterminated." He walks forward "I'll make it quick this time…"His raspy voice spoke as the two fallen angel women hover in the air. Gaara cross his hands "I grow tire of ants…" A ball of sand ascended from the dirt and tendrils whip out latching onto the fallen dragging them into the sand without a moment notice. The ball of sand open before closing around the woman "Disappear." The sand ball imploded within itself before dropping the remains onto the ground "Weak…" Gaara turned around "I'm going home."

Rias frowns "Gaara…" He ignore the woman and vanish in a swirl of sand.

"What's wrong with him?" Akeno wonder.

X Days Later X

"I'm sorry my son." His mother whispers into his ear "I truly am, you know what happens when you anger me Gaara." The woman sat beside him as she cupped his cheeks again "You knew this woman for 2 years? I took care of you since you was a baby and I will continue to do so." She stood up "EVERY NEED." She emphasized the words as she began taking off her flak jacket. He shot up from the bed, his chest sweaty along with the bed sheets.

Gaara chest heaved up and down "Gaara…" The sand shinobi continue to breathe heavily still staring at the wall.

"What?" He asks as his hand softly gripped the side of his head. His mother wasn't done with him yet.

"Everyone is ready to go to school." Koneko spoke softly.

Gaara turn his head slightly, his right eye shining golden "I'm not going."

Koneko took a step into his room " Gaara."

Sand whirl around the room "Ant…if you don't leave." The speed of the whirling sand increase "I'll kill you." The Neko stop frozen at the aura. He was giving off killing intent and was focusing it directly on her.

Koneko fear for her life, for the first time being around the sand shinobi. She now understood how it felt to be prey to a predator. She slowly back away from the shinobi before quickly walking away.

Gaara fell back into the bed, the sand dropped to the floor immediately.

Gaara walk through the streets of Suna, the adults all shied away from him in fear. The kids were pushed into their homes. The shinobi gaze down at their weapon of mass destruction with smirks. His brother and sister continue to walk ahead of him "Temari! Kankuro!" The child Gaara ran after them but no matter how fast he move his feet. He couldn't catch up to his siblings. He trip over his feet "Temari! Temari!" He continue to yell and the blonde pigtail girl didn't look back. He grip his little hands in the sand and let the tears he were holding loose.

"I'm all alone." He continue to cry. He jolted as he realized he fell into a mound of Ants, The ants that's were crawling up his arms and stinging him "Help!" He cried even more due to the pain.

"Shhh." He stop moving and stare up at the sky. The glare of the sun block out the woman face until she kneel to his level "My dear Gaara."

"Mother?" He ask the woman. The woman smile gently before wrapping her arms around him bringing Gaara into her lap.

"You don't need to be afraid of ants." The woman voice was soft and soothing to the boy ears "You just have to crush them like this." She pluck a fire ant off the boy leg and crush it between her fingers "See." She showed him the squashed ant. She pointed at the people who was just staring "People are just like ants, just small insignificant ants that need to be crush, exterminated, destroyed and impale." She leans in whispering into his ear "Do you know who else that needs to be crush…"

Gaara stares into the darkness of his room. His door open "Gaara?" Rias enter the room. The sand levitate off the floor, she ignore it and continue to walk sitting beside him.

The sand shinobi glance at her curiously.

'Do you know who else that needs to be crush…?'

His mother voice echoed through his head as the woman who took him in just sat quietly beside him unaware of his thoughts. Rias hand gently move over taking hold of his hand and entangling her fingers with his own. His eyes shifted in surprise at her actions.

"Are you okay?" She questioned softly. She leaned into his side taking their hands into his lap.

Gaara looked away while removing his hand from hers.

Rias stood smiling at him 'Do you know who else that needs to be crush…?' His mother words continue to haunt him. She left the room beginning to close the door behind her "Oh and Gaara…Koneko is okay." The door closed with a soft click.

The sand shinobi stare at his door before standing moving over to his window. He open it and jump out.

-A WEEK LATER-

Rias palm her face in despair "I'm Sorry Rias. No one in my peerage has come across him in our searches either." Sona Sitri reported to her friend before standing "Don't worry I'm sure we will find him." The Sitri heiress left her friend clubroom to let her think.

"Buchou!" Issei sat up "We're going out to eat." She raised a brow at his forwardness "I've notice you haven't been eating much and I won't let you lose your wonderful figure."

Rias giggle before shaking her head "Alright Issei." The boy presence has been a splendid addition to her peerage. She smiles realizing she made the right choice even if she was wrong and the boy didn't have a sacred gear. He made life just a bit easier.

Gaara look down at the couple with apathetic eyes before disappearing in a swirl of sand. The sand shinobi stare at the full moon. He slowly sat up, for days he has literally been watching his prey. The ant that needs to be crushed. He stood letting the sand whirl around him.

'Do you know who else that needs to be crush…?'

"Yes mother…I know."

He drop down to the street from the roof he was on and started walking. He came to the place he was looking for, letting his sand pooled around him, dropping off from his sand armor he took to constantly wearing. He softly knock on the door.

"Coming." The familiar female voice shouted from the other side as the door swung open.

"H-"Sand rocketed into the girl sending her straight back into the home until it fully covered her.

"Asia!" Issei shouted in alarmed before a mass of sand swallow him hold and they all vanish in a swirl of sand.

Koneko look around before following the faint smell of blood 'this is Gaara scent' the scent led her to Issei residence. She ran into the house before kneeling next to pools of sand. She wipe her fingers through the sand "Oh no."

Gaara reappear in the forest outside the town. He release Asia and Issei from his sand, he cross his arms letting them fix themselves.

"What the hell Gaara?" The pervert shouted while helping Asia to her feet.

The sand shinobi stare apathetically "Fight me Issei…You hold both their traits…You should be strong."

"Who traits?" He ask in confusion.

"It doesn't matter now come!" Gaara demanded.

The pervert took a step back "I'm not going to fight you Gaara, We're comrades!"

"Is that so?" Gaara grins, a large hand made out of sand envelope Asia trapping her against the tree "Maybe this will be some incentive." The sand squeeze tighter against her and Asia let out a loud screamed as it got harder "I'll crush her if you don't!" The madness starting to sink in. Sand begin to snake around Issei form slowly.

He put his arm out "Desert Funeral." The sand rose higher until it was as tall of him "Desert Coffin!" He close his palm only to feel no resistance in the sand.

Issei landed in front of Gaara. The shinobi grin sadistically "So you do have some will to live after all…MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!"

"BOOST!"

Issei sacred gear roar while he dodge an arm made of sand. The large sand creation crashed into the dirt. Issei ran around him barely dodging the attacks "I don't know why you're doing this Gaara but I'll stop you!" He rolled out the way of another blast of sand only for a sand whip to crash into his stomach sending him flying back "I have to save Asia!"

"BOOST!"

He jump to his feet before racing towards the tree that was holding Asia only for wall of sand to rise and launch itself towards Issei smashing into him.

Gaara eyes glaze over as his sanity slip completely, his eyes took on a golden yellow as he began laughing hysterically at the pervert. The wall form a fist punching the pervert in the face sending the boy skidding further as he continue toy with the boy. The sand circle around Issei and continue to relentlessly assault Issei with several whips made of sand.

"It's done!" The sand quickly latch onto the boy, while the sand holding onto Asia lifted beside him "Desert Funeral!" He shouted "Now Die! Desert Cof-"A fist crashed into Gaara face sending the boy flying straight through several trees.

Koneko landed in the spot Gaara was standing as the sand fell from Issei and Asia.

Rias stood between them "Are you two alright?" She ask them gently.

Issei nods "Gaara. He lost it." He didn't know how true that was.

"You ants…dare interrupt me." He lift his head and golden eyes, filled with hatred and insanity glare at them "I'll kill you all!" He roar in anger.

"Kiba now!" The boy use his speed as he charged forward latching onto Gaara as a crimson glyph displayed under all their feet.

Issei look around "Where are we?" He asks.

Rias step forward "The underworld."

Kiba jumped away from the crazed Gaara and stood beside Rias "I don't think I can hurt him Rias."

The Heiress nods "I understand how you feel but if we let him sink any further who knows if we could bring him back."

Soft laughter drew their attention back onto the shinobi until it got louder and louder and became a mad cackle. He let his chakra explode around them "SAND TSUNAMI!" A huge wave of sand that were as tall as the trees rose up beneath his feet as if he was riding it.

A Crazed voice erupted from this throat "I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL!"

 **How did you guys like the chap? I truly try to show in this chapter what Gaara is going through whenever he sleeps. I feel in the anime that they never really touched onto it, just that when he sleeps he is torture so he never closes his eyes unless knock unconscious or jutsu wise, this shows why also I always wonder why he called shukaku mother and gave my own little idea why xD. Let a writer know if he did good or not and yes Shukaka is a crazy mofo in this.**


End file.
